<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casual Confession by Sakuradancer3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641361">Casual Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3'>Sakuradancer3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto has no impulse control, Confessions, Fluff, Impulsive! Bokuto, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Seriously Bokuto Shut Up, Smitten! Akaashi, someone please save Akaashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is constantly unprepared for the ridiculous things that come out of Bokuto’s mouth. He’s not upset with Bokuto about this, since he’s pretty sure that half the time Bokuto doesn’t expect to say some of the things that he blurts out. He just confesses all of his thoughts so easily…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casual Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 1 of Bokuaka week 2020! Theme: Confessions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi is constantly unprepared for the ridiculous things that come out of Bokuto’s mouth. He’s not upset with Bokuto about this, since he’s pretty sure that half the time Bokuto doesn’t expect to say some of the things that he blurts out.</p><p>Bokuto Kotaro is easily one of the most impulsive people Akaashi has ever met. Within the first five minutes of being formally introduced to the local celebrity ace, Bokuto had blurted out that Akaashi was “like, really pretty! Are you a model?” before he blanched and chuckled nervously.</p><p>Luckily, Akaashi was not the type of person to be easily flustered, and simply blinked as the rest of the team burst out into laughter. Bokuto had stayed quiet for about two minutes until he had learned that Akaashi was a setter, at which point his embarrassment melted away in favor of begging for some tosses. Bokuto’s impulsivity emerged again after an hour of straight toss and spike practice, when he slapped a sweaty Akaashi on the back.</p><p>“Oh, wow, Akaashi-kun! You sweat a lot, don’t you? Gross!” He laughed uproariously as he wiped his hand on his shorts. Akaashi, not very pleased to be called out on something he was already a bit self-conscious about, bit out a tight sound of agreement. It was curt enough that even the oblivious Bokuto took a double-take.</p><p>To Akaashi’s surprise, Bokuto had immediately deflated a bit with an apologetic grin. He passed over a water bottle and a spare towel with a sheepish look. “Sorry about that, Akaashi-kun. I sometimes say whatever pops into my head. I didn’t mean to be rude!”</p><p>“It’s alright, Bokuto-san. I was a bit too quick to get defensive.”</p><p>“No, no, no! It was rude of me, Akaashi!” Bokuto insisted, though he looked brighter already. He had already dropped the honorifics, Akaashi noticed. “You should let me know whenever I say something rude or inappropriate! I do it a lot.”</p><p>“…if you insist, Bokuto-san, though honestly if it wasn’t about my sweatiness I wouldn’t have even noticed. I’m a little self-conscious about how I perspire, but you were just stating a fact.”</p><p>“I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND YOU!!!” Bokuto boomed, making Akaashi flinch a bit at the sudden noise. “I get embarrassed a lot too! But I know I’m pretty cool, so it never lasts long! And you shouldn’t be embarrassed about anything! You getting so sweaty so quick must be nature’s way of keeping the universe in balance! I mean, with how beautiful you are, it’s only…fair…”</p><p>Bokuto had turned pink as he noticed what he was saying and ran away. Akaashi had merely smiled a bit at his senpai’s antics and began to help pack up the court.</p><p>🦉</p><p>Since that first practice, Akaashi had given Bokuto plenty of tosses and heard plenty of impulsive observations. He had seen adults and classmates alike be the victim of many a careless comment and had needed to learn how to smooth over many ruffled feathers. Bokuto was true to his word, and never got upset when Akaashi corrected him or advised him to apologize. He seemed truly appreciative of Akaashi’s insights into polite interactions and generally followed his advice. They spent quite a bit of time together and learned each other’s habits. By the time he was a second year, Akaashi would go far enough to consider Bokuto his best friend and liked to think that Bokuto thought the same of him.</p><p>There were many people who didn’t understand Bokuto’s impulsivity and took the comments to heart. There were several times that the newly instated captain would make some thoughtless comment about the opposing team at a practice match and infuriate the players. There was the time that Bokuto called Ogano-san from Shinzen “Broccoli head” when he couldn’t remember the wing spiker’s name, much to Ogano’s loud dismay and the quiet delight of Gora from Ubugawa. While Ogano accepted Bokuto’s (prompted by Akaashi) apology, Gora quickly incorporated the nickname into his trash talking during practice matches. Ogano would always shoot Bokuto a scathing glare whenever this happened, which always made Bokuto look uneasy…until Ogano got his payback when Bokuto blurted out that Gora’s lips reminded him of a fish, which quickly was likewise incorporated into the trash talk as well.</p><p>That was far from the only time that Bokuto thoughtlessly confessed something to players from other teams. During a match with Ubugawa, Bokuto confessed that when he spiked a particularly powerful straight, he was picturing his math tutor, who had taken to calling him Bakakuto due to his failure to retain information. Akaashi calmly reminded Bokuto that admitting to thoughts of violence was inappropriate and that he should focus more on the match, and not so calmly vowed to help Bokuto find a better math tutor.</p><p>Bokuto was the kind of person who had no secrets simply because he was so terrible at keeping them. He confessed to childish fears and illogical conclusions with reckless abandon, blurted out personal details and information in casual conversation with strangers, and admitted to fanciful dreams with a sincere lack of consideration until the invariable moment of realization. There were several times that his impulsivity led to him spouting out private information in less that ideal circumstances, though the worst one was probably the one the fall of Bokuto’s third year. Nekoma had been joining them for joint practices, and the duo of Kuroo and Bokuto had been keeping Kenma and Akaashi quite busy trying to subdue their nonsense.</p><p>After one particular practice, Akaashi had joined Bokuto and Kuroo as they cooled down. Kenma had joined them at first, but after a few half-hearted stretches had declared himself done for the day and begun packing up. As the others continued to stretch, Akaashi noticed Bokuto staring thoughtfully at the blonde setter. He felt an uncomfortable pull in his stomach that usually heralded a Bokuto outburst.</p><p>“Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“Yeah, Akaashi?”</p><p>“Please think very carefully about what you are about to say.” Bokuto looked shifty at Akaashi’s stern tone, but was distracted again as he cocked his head to the side and continued regarding Kenma, who was on his way out of the gym. Kuroo, sensing some drama, smirked crookedly and leaned in.</p><p>“Ooh, whatcha thinking about, bro? C’mon, you can tell me…” Kuroo sung out, slinging an arm around Bokuto and jostling the wing spiker.</p><p>“I was just thinking that Kenma is pretty cute.” Bokuto blurted out, and both his friends paused. Akaashi felt a weird tug in his chest but tried to ignore it. As far as random confessions of train of thought went, this was pretty tame for Bokuto. Calling someone cute wasn’t expected, but Bokuto had called Akaashi pretty plenty of times. There was no need to feel jealous of anything. Akaashi cleared his throat and glanced at Kuroo to see his reaction. The smug grin on Kuroo’s face had become fixed, and he seemed stiff.</p><p>“That’s…kind of gay, bro.”</p><p>“I’m kind of gay, bro.”</p><p>At that, all three of them froze. Bokuto, finally realizing what he was saying, turned bright red. He laughed nervously, glancing at his two friends who stared back at him in shock.</p><p>“Uhhh…any chance we can forget that I just said that?” He looked hopefully between the two, but wide eyes and gaping mouths were the only answer he received. He rustled his hair anxiously. “No, of course not. Who could forget something like that? Uh, I guess now you both know? I’m kinda bi…surprise?”</p><p>He glanced up again, but the two were still flabbergasted. He groaned dramatically, clutching at his spiked hair and falling with a thud to the floor. He began muttering desperately. “Oh no, oh no, I messed up, they’re gonna hate me, Kuroo won’t ever want to hang out again, he’s gonna hate me, <em>Akaashi’s </em>gonna hate me, ohmigod what do I do, <em>I can’t lose Akaashi…”</em></p><p>The other two snapped out of their daze and rushed to console him, trying to prevent a full-on meltdown. Akaashi tried to separate the clutching fingers from the gelled hair before clumps were pulled out, while Kuroo began rubbing Bokuto’s back.</p><p>“Bro, my man, calm down dude, it’s fine, it’s all fine, we’re good here, no problems, you just shocked us, it’s cool bro-“</p><p>“It’s NOT cool, you both hate me, you think it’s weird, that I’m weird-“</p><p>“Nah, man, I just didn’t expect you to be crushing on Kenma-”</p><p>At this, Bokuto completely stopped wailing, his hands falling to his side. He looked up, confused. “I don’t have a crush on Kenma!”</p><p>Kuroo and Akaashi both stopped as well, glancing at each other.</p><p>“But you called him cute, dude.”</p><p>“He is cute, though?” Bokuto said, looking puzzled. “Don’t you think so, bro? He’s super cute! Like a cat. Do you not think Kenma’s cute?”</p><p>“Of course I do!” Kuroo yelped, arms waving. Akaashi glanced at him, eyebrow cocked. Kuroo blushed madly when he saw it but tried to focus on the matter at hand. “But if you think he’s cute, doesn’t that mean you’ve, like, <em>noticed</em> him? Romantically?”</p><p>“Nah, bro. I just like looking at pretty people! Like Kenma! And Akaashi! Besides, bro code man. You were there first!”</p><p>Kuroo choked. Akaashi bit back a grin and wrapped his fingers around Bokuto’s wrist, pulling gently.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, you better stop before you break Kuroo-san.”</p><p>Bokuto’s golden eyes fixed onto Akaashi’s as he stood. He shuffled awkwardly.</p><p>“So, do you think I’m weird, Akaashi? For finding boys pretty, I mean?”</p><p>Akaashi looked into Bokuto’s face hesitantly. His senpai was shifting his weight around awkwardly, fingers twisting nervously. Akaashi hated seeing Bokuto so uncomfortable…besides, if he said the wrong thing, then maybe Bokuto would stop calling him beautiful, and Akaashi liked when that happened.</p><p>“It would be hypocritical of me, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Hypocritical?” Bokuto looked puzzled. Kuroo had finally snapped out of his daze and slung an arm around his friend’s shoulders.</p><p>“It means when you judge something someone does, but you do that same thing yourself. I’m not a hypocrite either, dude. You flat out said it…I think Kenma’s cute, too! It’s not weird at all!”</p><p>Bokuto grinned happily and hooted. “You guys are the best! We’re the best!!!”</p><p>Akaashi sighed, picking up the older teens’ water bottles as the two of them headed out of the gym hollering loudly. Sometimes he felt like an exasperated parent when those two were around.</p><p>“So, Kuroo, when are you finally gonna ask Kenma out?”</p><p>God, he couldn’t leave Bokuto alone for a moment, could he?</p><p>🦉</p><p>Another time that Bokuto’s habit of confessing his internal thoughts landed him into trouble was at a team dinner. It was an all-you-can-eat yakiniku restaurant at Bokuto’s request, and the team had begun to dig in already. As Akaashi monitored a particularly delicious looking strip of pork belly, he noticed Bokuto staring across the table. Yukie was sitting next to Suzumeda, and had a plate piled high with different meats. Her round face was rosy with contentment as she chewed happily, chopsticks already working to grab some more. Bokuto’s head cocked to the side. Akaashi felt a bad premonition send a shiver down his spine as Bokuto’s mouth opened.</p><p>“You know, Yukippe…you’re kind of like a cow!”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“…What?” Yukie’s voice was flat as she leveled a death glare at Bokuto. “Bo, did you just call me a cow?”</p><p>Akaashi saw everything play out in slow motion but was powerless to stop it.</p><p>“What? No, I said you’re <em>like </em>a cow!”</p><p>“WHY YOU LITTLE-“ Yukie nearly leapt over the table, Kaori barely holding her back. Bokuto jumped, looking very confused. Akaashi was just grateful Shirofuku wasn’t in front of the hot grill. His slice of pork belly was almost perfect. The rest of the table was going wild.</p><p>“God dammit Bokuto, you can’t SAY shit like that!”</p><p>“Yeah, get ‘im Shirofuku!”</p><p>“Konoha, don’t egg her on!”</p><p>“I’m not! I’m just supporting our precious manager!”</p><p>“Guys, coach is heading over, and he looks <em>mad</em>…”</p><p>“Everyone, please.” Akaashi carefully took the succulent piece of pork off the grill and turned his attention to the other matter at hand. “Shirofuku-san, I apologize. Please let me deal with this, and if I do not handle the situation to your satisfaction, you may take matters into your own hands.”</p><p>“…” Shirofuku’s lazy features were contorted with rage as she glanced at Akaashi. “You have one minute, Akaashi. Then we’re taking this outside.”</p><p>“I don’t get it! Why is she so mad?” Bokuto whined, looking terrified. Akaashi sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, why did you call her a cow?”</p><p>“I didn’t!” Bokuto protested, looking disgruntled. “I said she reminded me of a cow! Weren’t you listening?”</p><p>“Bokuto-san, the implication is the same. Can you perhaps explain why?”</p><p>“Because she’s so impressive!”</p><p>At this, everything stopped. Yukie gave Bokuto an odd look. She wasn’t the only one. Akaashi just sighed.</p><p>“And why are cows impressive?”</p><p>“Well, they look so normal and stuff! Like no one ever thinks twice about a cow! But I learned they have four stomachs, so they can eat a lot! Like for hours a day! And they can digest things that other animals can’t! And Yukippe can eat so much, so I was impressed! I eat a lot too, but sometimes my tummy hurts afterwards, but she can just keep going! It’s super cool!”</p><p>“I understand, Bokuto-san, but you shouldn’t call people cows, especially girls.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It has been used historically to call someone obese because cows appear rather round with their skinny legs and heavy bodies. There are other animals that have multiple stomachs that are more socially acceptable to call people. Deer, gazelle, koalas, and lamb all have multiple stomachs. It is more complimentary perhaps to say that Shirofuku-san reminds you of a gazelle.”</p><p>“Oh…oh yeah! That makes sense! Plus, I saw a video where a lion was chasing a gazelle and it was super fast! And Yukippe is super fast too! She always catches me when I forget to return her notes, so that’s perfect. Thanks Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi, who had begun to eat the perfectly cooked meat and place some more strips on the grill. Across from them, Yukie was settling down.</p><p>“Sorry, Yukippe! Didn’t mean to be rude!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The redhead said, picking up the chopsticks again. The rest of the table went back to eating. “You’re just lucky Akaashi is always around to help you out.”</p><p>“I am, aren’t I?” Bokuto mused thoughtfully, watching the setter carefully flip the cooking meats over. “I’m really really lucky.”</p><p>Almost two hours later, the team had probably consumed their entire weight in meat and rice. They bickered and joked around as they carefully eased out of their chairs with groans of stuffed discomfort. Akaashi slung his bag over his shoulders in contentment.</p><p>A good practice, delicious food, and a successful de-escalation of a Bokuto outburst. All in all, a lovely evening.</p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi lived in a different direction than the rest of the team, so they said their farewells outside of the restaurant and began the walk back to the station. It was quiet, the sun had finally set, and they were alone in the streets. Bokuto usually would have been chatting up a storm, but it was silent between them. After a minute, Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto. He was staring down at his feet, mouth pursed in a thoughtful moue. Akaashi got a familiar swooping feeling in his gut. Sure enough, Bokuto halted suddenly and Akaashi stopped with him. He prepared for another one of Bokuto’s random interjections.</p><p>“You know, Akaashi…”</p><p>“What, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked patiently.</p><p>“…No one has ever been as nice to me as you have.”</p><p>Akaashi knew this on a factual level, but it was still surprising to hear it. It was kind of tragic, really. Bokuto was such a special person; athletic, sincere, strong, kind…Akaashi liked that other people were unaware of just how special Bokuto was because it was what allowed him to get so close to the volleyball ace, but he was aware of just how selfish that was.</p><p>“Well, you deserve it, Bokuto-san. You are a good person.” Akaashi said simply, looking up at the moon. It was almost perfectly round. He wondered when the next full moon would be. He felt very warm, and very happy.</p><p>“You’re a good person too, Akaashi. The best person, actually. I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone as special as you. You’re my number one, Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi turned a subtle pink, fingers toying with the strap of his bag. Bokuto stared at him in fascination. Akaashi cleared his throat a few times, trying to speak.</p><p>“Uh, thank you Bokuto-san. You are…my number one too.” He mumbled finally, the pink darkening to a deep red. Mesmerized, Bokuto leaned forward and placed his hand on Akaashi’s cheek. It was hot under his fingers. Akaashi’s eyes were wide, staring at Bokuto. His lips were slightly parted, and Bokuto grazed them with his thumb. They felt soft. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, and Akaashi noticed.</p><p>“What are you thinking about, Bokuto-san?”</p><p>“I’m thinking about kissing you,” Bokuto confessed thoughtlessly, still staring at Akaashi’s mouth. Then he realized what he had just said, and flailed backwards stammering apologies.</p><p>“Oh gosh, sorry Akaashi, I didn’t mean to say that, you know I never think about what I’m-“</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“…what?” Bokuto paused, mid-flail. Akaashi, who had somehow managed to get his blush under control, merely looked amused.</p><p>“Go ahead, Bokuto-san. I’d like you to kiss me. I’ve wanted you to for a while.”</p><p>“T-that sounds like a confession.” Bokuto laughed weakly, moving forward, nonetheless. Akaashi stepped closer, head craning up the few scant centimeters that separated them.</p><p>“I guess it kind of was. Only because you’ve confessed way worse secrets to me. Like that time when your history teacher-“</p><p>Bokuto leaned forwards and kissed his setter before he could finish the embarrassing sentence. Akaashi’s lips really were soft. Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist, tilted his head, and leaned in a bit more.</p><p>🦉</p><p>Bokuto was the most impulsive person Akaashi had ever met. He was rash, energetic, and way too enthusiastic. He had a bad habit of confessing his every thought to everyone and anyone who would listen.</p><p>Akaashi was ready to spend the rest of his life listening to each and every word that popped out that mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE END! Dudes, I completely wrote this entire story in one draft. I absolutely love this pairing, and I wanted to make sure I got a few fics in for Bokuaka week this year! This is my first Haikyuu fic, so I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you noticed any errors, since I cranked this out in just a few hours. I probably won’t be able to post something for EVERY day of Bokuaka week, but subscribe if you liked it since I’m sure I’ll write a few more Haikyuu fics at the very least.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>